


Drunk From The Heart

by sweetie_pie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_pie/pseuds/sweetie_pie
Summary: It all began with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a phone. Just like all good things in life. Or: The one where Stiles drunk texts Derek and is maybe a little bit too honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people,
> 
> I am new around here and just wanted to say 'Hi'.  
> Hope you enjoy this little story.
> 
> With love, sweetie-pie <3

It all started with a bottle of Jack and a cellphone, like all good things in life do. Well, maybe not all good things in life. Maybe more like every worst possible mistake any human being ever made.

Stiles and Scott had been celebrating. What exactly, Stiles didn’t really recall. It had something to do with Allison… maybe? Definitively. Didn’t it always have to do something with Allison? Whatever the reason, Stiles had sneakily sneaked (Hey, don’t judge his language skills, he has the Hangover from hell) the bottle of Jack that his Dad kept in the top shelf of their kitchen far away from himself and far away from underage teenager hands. Please, as if that would stop Stiles. The two boys had met at the clearing in the woods, where they always went to ~~get drunk and~~ hang out. Stiles brought the alcohol and Scott brought some plastic cups and a little bit of wolfsbane to spike his drink with. Thank god a certain someone had told Scotty how to get drunk as a werewolf because drinking alone had started to really suck. They had toasted Scott’s something with Allison -Gosh, why couldn’t he remember?- and had proceeded to get utterly shit faced within the next hour. It had been fantastic. They had laughed, joked, laughed at the silliness of their stupid jokes and had drunk so much of the warm, spicy liquor that all their limbs had been sluggish and uncoordinated (or maybe that was just Stiles).

After the high of the celebration had faded… Oh, yeah, right, that’s what it was: They had been celebrating that Scott and Allison were back together and she had accepted his whole werewolf status and all. Yay, Scott! Well after it had faded, they had been getting to the level of drunk when one was a lot more honest than anyone ever wanted them to be and Scott had told him how much he loved Allison and how much it had scared him that he could have lost her forever because of what he is. Stiles had listened, sitting right at Scott’s side on a log on the ground, warming his hands on the little fire that they had ignited in the fire bowl at their feet, and had patted his best friend on the back comfortingly. As much as Stiles teased Scott for being completely head over heels for Allison, he knew how much she meant to Scott and he wanted nothing more than for his bro to be happy. He was glad that the two of them had managed to overcome their difficulties and find their way back to each other, because he knew how much Allison grounded Scott. Scott had sighed deeply and then smiled puppy-ish and thankful at his best friend, in a way that only Scott managed and Stiles had only ruffled his hair affectionately.

It had given him a pinch of sadness, a quick little stab in his heart region to think about how good Scott and Allison were together and how happy they made each other. That and the exorbitant amounts of liquor that he had consumed, were the only reasons why Stiles then felt the need to admit something serious of his own. “You’re lucky, man”, he slurred. “Wish I had someone like that.” Scott had turned to him and the soft concerned look really shouldn’t have gone together with his inebriated face but it kind of worked on him. “You’re gonna find someone”, he said with a lot more sincerity than he should have been able to manage through his drunken haze and Stiles laughed non-comically. “Like who?” “Well… What about Lydia?”, Scott pondered. Stiles huffed. “Lydia is gorgeous, genius and so not interested.” Scott pouted at that, obviously trying and failing to find something to make Stiles feel better. Scott really was the best and it was totally just the liquor’s fault that he, in this moment, felt this intense surge of affection for his puppy of a best friend. “No, dude, Lydia and I are better off as friends.” Strangely he really meant that.

“Isn’t there anybody else you like?”, Scott asked curiously. “I mean, your pool of people to choose from is bigger anyway, right? Like with liking dudes too and all.” Stiles almost laughed at that. Leave it to Scott to turn the sexual crisis he had dealt with last year into some kind of advantage for his love life. “Well, there is this one guy…”, Stiles started and wondered what the hell was wrong with him to even bring this up when Scott’s eyes brightened and he seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of Stiles being interested in someone. “You know, he is really hot but kind of broody.” “Yeah..?”, Scott said and almost bounced in his seat in impatience for Stiles to continue. What the hell was he doing? He should shut up right the fuck now! But no, of course his mouth had other plans. When did his mouth ever listen to his brain anyway? It was a miracle his brain hadn’t quit yet. “’s always around, you know? Kind of creepy at first but I think he doesn’t mean to be.” Shut up… Shut up… SHUT UP! “He go to our school?”, Scott asked. “Nah, is older than we are. Pretty sure he already graduated. Not that he ever talks about it.” Thanks mouth! Scott scrunched up his face in thought.

Instead of leaving it at that and not ruining his entire life, his mouth just kept speaking and words tumbled out of him that he would -under normal circumstances- never ever say out loud. “He’s kind of broken. Had to deal with a lot of shit in his past and I think that’s partly the reason why he is so hard to be friends with. Doesn’t want to let people in, you know? All that burned once kind of crap. Well in his case it’s more like burned a thousand times. Dude kind of attracts bad people. Just think he could use someone good in his life, you know? Someone normal, someone who won’t stab him in the back and rip his heart out the first chance they got. Not necessarily me but… you know… just someone.  He just deserves some happiness. To balance out all the bad. I guess I just want to know sometimes what is going on behind all that grumpy exterior and the eyebrows…”, Stiles trailed off because his friend’s eyes got bigger and bigger the longer he spoke and he now sat next to him gaping and looking at him a lot more understanding than Stiles would like him to look.

“Derek”, Scott said poleaxed and gestured so wildly that he almost fell off the log. Stiles would be impressed by his best friend’s imitation of him if he weren’t so completely freaked out. How the hell was Scott this alert with half a bottle of whisky in his system?! And why the hell did he say all that? Was he insane?! He had sworn to himself that he would never let anyone, especially Scott, get a glimpse of how his fascination with Derek as a new test object had turned into something else, something a lot more personal. “Oh my god, dude, you’re totally in love with Derek!”, Scott almost yelled and flailed again. “No, I’m not in… I just like him… maybe… a little bit.” Scott looked at him with his best ‘don’t bullshit me’-expression and Stiles sighed. What had he done? “Okay, Geez… Maybe I like him a lot. You happy now?” Scott still just gaped at him. “Why didn’t you -tell- me?”, he asked. “Because… I mean… Jesus… Because he is -Derek-. He is like your werewolf mentor or something and he is like completely and utterly out of my league and because he doesn’t even like me and because he is DEREK”, Stiles rambled and -he- did flail so hard that he fell off the log.

Lying on the back and being able to look at the stars was kind of nice, so Stiles forgave Scott for being too slow to catch him like he normally would have. Probably Stiles half-confession and the alcohol had screwed with Scott’s reflexes. “You should tell him”, Scott said from his seat on the log and he sounded way too sober for Stiles’ liking and way too serious. He sighed. “I think I’d rather save me the humiliation”, he said bitterly and as Scott just lied down next to him silently on the cold, humid ground, he grabbed for the whisky bottle and took a healthy swig, repercussions be damned! Well, yep, that had been his first bad decision of the evening or maybe his first had been to even tell Scott about his feelings for Derek, but who was counting? Everything after this moment was kind of fuzzy in Stiles’ brain, the only thing that he remembered clearly was that Scott had drunk with him and that somehow his phone had been involved.

So the first thing he had done after surprisingly waking up in his own bed and puking his guts out in the bathroom had been searching for his missing cell. He had found it somewhere between the sheets, had plopped down against the headboard and had nervously fumbled with the thing, hoping that whatever he had done with it last night had not ruined his entire life. Unfortunately the first thing that he saw was that he had sent a significant amount of texts last night and that he had sent them all to Derek Sourwolf Hale, as he had named him in his contact list. Oh. My. God! His heart was pounding and he was close to being sick again. Please please -please-, let him not have said anything stupid… Anything like: I’m totally in love with you and want to have your babies. It was worse than he could have ever imagined.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:09 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Heeeeeeeyyyyy, Sourwolf! Do yu know I totlly have u listed as Sourwolf in my phone?

12:11 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Whatu doing right now? Probaly readin somethin really smart, huh? Cause u r smart… soo smart.

12:15 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

And pretty. Ur so pretty, dude. Do u even kno? Like ur eyes and ur eyebrows and the bunny teeth. Did u know u have bnny teth?

12:23 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Hot too, defitively hot. Ur like lava hot. Do peple say that? Lava hot? Well u definively are. All over. Ur stubble and ur chest and ur abz… Ur abs, dude! Kinda always wanted to know what they taste like…

12:30 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Where r u? Porably busy or somethin, right? Miss u, dude. Miss ur stupid grumpy face. Kinda wish u would smile more. ‘s a nice smile.

1:05 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Should tottly date me. Im not so bad. Would never like kill ur famly or something. Would just look after u, u know? Like u alwys look after me and Scotty. Would try to make u happy. And like hug u… A lot. U probaly give good hugs, huh?

1:15 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Bet u give the best hugs. Could relly use one of those right now. Haven’t seen u around a lot lately. U sick of me, or somthin?

1:23 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Really are a good guy. Know u won’t belive that, but it’s true… so there. Scotty thinks so too and he s like the best guy on the planet. Kno you think that nbody cares about u but that’s bull. I care. Know it’s not a lot but well…

1:25 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Kinda tired now, dude. Whisky’s fault. Probly gonna dream of u again. Hope ur not ansring cause u have a hot date and not because ur lying in a ditch somwhere. That would suck! That would sck a lot! Even more than u having a ho date.

1:34 to Derek Sourwolf Hale:

Nighty night, sourwolf.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Stiles groaned and hid his face in his hands. Maybe if he closed his eyes the whole thing would go away? Nope. Nope. When he opened his eyes again the messages were still there. He had told Derek that he had BUNNY TEETH! He was going to kill him. Or torture and main him and then kill him. And, oh my God, did he really tell Derek that he wanted to lick his abs?! It was true, I mean, come on, look at the guy, but seriously. What the hell? He was NEVER drinking with Scott again and he was NEVER talking to Derek again. It would probably be the best to leave Beacon Hills behind all together, because the sheer thought of Derek reading all THIS and then standing in front of him again was far too embarrassing to even process. The worst thing about this whole debacle was, though, that he hadn’t only told him that he found him ridiculously attractive but he also had told him what he really thought of him deep down, how he really perceived him. He had laid his true emotions bare and Derek making fun of those was even worse than imagining his reaction to Stiles wanting to lick his body.

The truth was that he really did care about Derek, that he really wanted him to be happy and that a part of himself thought that he could be the one to make Derek happy. He would never betray Derek the way he had been betrayed, he would be there for him and hold him and banter with him and laugh with him and force him to watch his favorite movies with him and share his curly fries with him and… OH MY GOD! Scott was right! He -was- totally in love with Derek! Stiles gulped and groaned. Great, now the embarrassing crush had developed into love over the course of one stupid, drunken night! Why couldn’t he for once in his life fall in love with someone who wanted him back, someone who wasn’t completely unobtainable?

The next couple of days Stiles had basked in his misery. He had turned off his phone, avoided every place where he could possibly run into tall dark and handsome and had wailed about how he could never see Derek again to Scott. Scott had only patted him on the back, looked sympathetic at him with his stupid, irresistible puppy eyes and had told him to “Hang in there, bro! I bet Derek isn’t even mad. Maybe he even liked them.” Stiles loved Scott, he really did, but the guy was the worst liar in the universe. After a couple of miserable, phone-less days and a lot of chocolate chip ice cream (Hey, it might be a cliché but it is one for a reason), Stiles lucky streak of avoiding his problems ended rather abruptly. More specifically so with Derek freaking Hale himself showing up on his door step.

Derek glowered at him and Stiles gaped dumbly back, half afraid and half in awe. Same old, same old. Of course Derek had to decide to show up at night when Stiles was already in a ratty T-Shirt and his favorite worn sweats, which unfortunately had a large hole over his right knee. Fantastic! Derek took in his form in a quick sweep of eyes and raised one of his ridiculously sexy -Stiles swears he didn’t even have a thing for eyebrows before he met Derek- eyebrows. “It’s… um”, Stiles started, stopped and managed to almost hit himself in the face with one of his nervously gesturing hands. “Can I talk to you?”, Derek said at the same time as Stiles said: “Did you want something?” Stiles nodded jerkily to Derek’s question and lead Derek up the stairs to his bedroom, glad for once that his dad was not home and he didn’t need to explain… whatever this was. Stiles walked into his room and turned his back to Derek, fumbling with something on the bed to distract himself and Derek closed the door behind him.

“Stiles? I think we should… talk”, Derek said and sounded almost as uncomfortable about it as Stiles felt. “I’ve been getting these… texts and I don’t really know what to do with them.” Stiles turned around and was sure that he must look like a deer caught in the headlights. Derek looked pissed and confused and uncomfortable. Not really a good combination, especially because it was kind of all Stiles’ fault. “I… uh… look, I was -really- drunk and you know how you sometimes do things when you’re really drunk that you regret - like a lot- a day later? I’m really sorry that you had to… um… read these… I -swear- it won’t happen again…”, Stiles rambled and his face must have been bright red by now. So much for not embarrassing himself in front of Derek. Derek looked at him intently and there was still something dark in his eyes that Stiles didn’t know if he should read as anger. “So this wasn’t a joke?”, Derek asked harshly. Yep, definitively still angry. “Uh…” Stiles didn’t know what to say. If he said yes than Derek would probably be really mad and hate him or whatever and Stiles really didn’t want that, but if he said no than Derek would know that he was serious about all the crap that he had said and probably wouldn’t want to talk to him again. His odds were rather crappy, if he may say so.

Derek strode over to him and still looked slightly pissed when he came to a halt only an arms’ length in front of Stiles. It was so not cool that a part of Stiles found that threatening closeness incredibly hot. He might have a thing for Derek pressing him into walls and shit, don’t judge him! “Did you mean all that?”, Derek asked again and his expression didn’t change. Stupid werewolves and their stupid poker faces! Stiles hid his face in his hands: “Yes… Geez. Yes! Okay?”, he said angrily against his palms and silently wished for the ground to just swallow him whole. “I totally want to hold you and cuddle you and watch movies with you and make you smile and get to know you and be your freaking boyfriend, Okay?!”, Stiles ranted angrily because, well, it wasn’t as if he could embarrass himself even more now. “Stiles!”, Derek said harshly and it was unmistakable that he wanted Stiles to look at him. Stiles sighed and did just that. Derek looked grumpy. Well, that wasn’t exactly news. But he didn’t look furious or disgusted or like he wanted to laugh at Stiles, so that was something, right?

“You’re stupid!” Okay, wrong. “I can’t believe you! You’re annoying and infuriating and immature and loud and you freaking drunk-texted me! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Stiles shrunk into himself. Okay, Derek definitively was furious. “Why the hell couldn’t you just tell me all that like a normal person?!” Wait… what? “What?”, Stiles parroted his thoughts. Derek heaved an annoyed sigh, rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles like a ragdoll, only to drag him flush to his body and kiss the ever living hell out of Stiles. Wow! Okay… Wow, his brain helpfully supplied. Maybe his drunken self wasn’t that stupid, because Derek definitively was lava-hot, especially while kissing him and doing that thing with his tongue! Mhmm, yeah, definitely more of that, please! He must have said that part out loud, because Derek snorted -freaking snorted! He had made Derek SNORT!- against his mouth and let his tongue tangle with Stiles again, stroking and exploring and freaking caressing Stiles’ entire mouth in a way that definitively should be lethal. Jesus!

Stiles could only balance himself by fisting his hands into Derek’s jacket and hang on for the ride and. It. Was. Breathtaking. Quite literally so. “Mhmm mhmm”, Stiles moaned, half blissed out half trying to speak. Derek wasn’t very happy about him trying to break away and his chest rumbled with a dark growl, while his hands tightened slightly around Stiles’ waist. “Derek… Can we please… Mhmm… Wait… I… Mhmm… God!” How the hell was he supposed to get his brain online and talk when Derek, the guy he had been salivating over and having wet dreams of and fantasizing about in the cheesiest rom-com way, ever since the day he had met him, currently transformed him into a puddle of neediness only with his mouth. “What? What?! What!”, Derek demanded angrily as Stiles still tried to speak with Derek’s tongue in his mouth and his hands dangerously close to his butt. “What is so important right now that you can’t shut up for five minutes about?”, he asked and glowered. Seriously what was with all the glowering? It’s not like that still intimidated Stiles. Well, most of the times it didn’t. Some of the times it even made Stiles… kind of, well,… horny.

Stiles just gaped. Was Derek seriously just trying to make -him- the bad guy in this scenario? “Well nothing really, I was just wondering if you could tell me WHAT THE HELL has gotten into you?”, Stiles replied exasperated. “What do you mean?” Was he for real right now? “You… kissed me!”, he accused and didn’t really care how childish he sounded. “Yes”, Derek deadpanned “I am aware”, and Stiles was so done with his bullshit that he just tried the glowering thing himself. Derek snorted again and Stiles was so surprised and strangely delighted at the sound that he forgot to be angry about the fact that Derek was totally laughing at him right now. As Stiles just continued to stare at him menacingly, Derek rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m sorry I didn’t get completely drunk of my ass and wrote you a bazillion of disturbing texts at ass o’ clock in the morning that woke you up and made you question your sanity. I kind of wanted to do this the old fashioned way, but if that’s too on the nose for you, I can write you a text first.”

Derek was sassing him right now, throwing sarcasm at Stiles like you wouldn’t believe and all Stiles could say in return was: “Shut up, asshole, you liked them!” Derek chuckled and it was a warm, real chuckle that made Stiles all gooey on the inside. “Yeah… Maybe. I especially liked the one where you said that you wanted to lick my abs, though”, Derek teased with an evil grin on his face. Stiles groaned embarrassed and hid in his hands again. “So what? You like me all of the sudden or something?”, Stiles asked still with his face hidden away, not sure if he could look at Derek right now. Derek sighed. “I always liked you, Stiles. Just maybe… recently… I’ve been having some… Well, I thought of you differently and… things changed.” Stiles took his hands away and grinned. “Dude, you totally suck at this!”, he said and laughed. Derek scowled at him. “We can’t all be as smooth as drunk-texting someone and then avoiding them for the next week or so.” Stiles grin faded into a sheepish smile. “Yeah… Sorry about that”, he said and scratched the back of his head.

“I guess, I just didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t want you to hate me.” Derek sighed. “I didn’t hate you. You just confused the fuck out of me and then you didn’t answer any of my calls and I didn’t know if you were messing with me. I mean, I was pretty sure you barely tolerated me.” Stiles jaw dropped. “What?! You’re kidding, right? Come on, you must have known how much I admired you. You were just so much out of my league it wasn’t even funny and you’ve been through so much shit and I know it was naïve of me to think that I could help you with that, but I thought you knew that that’s what I wanted to do.” Derek shook his head. “You’re not as open a book as you think”, he said softly. “You’re one to talk, sourwolf”, Stiles replied equally softly.

“So all the things that you wrote… You really meant all that?”, Derek asked again and Stiles felt completely unhinged by the vulnerability he could hear in his voice. He swallowed thickly. “Yes”, he only said. The tension visibly drained out of Derek at that. “Good”, he said with relief obvious in his voice. “And you?”, Stiles asked hesitantly. The top of Derek’s ears turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat awkwardly as he searched his pocket. Stiles didn’t understand what was happening as Derek thrust his phone at him, but he took it anyway and looked down at it, since that seemed to be the thing to do. He would have never expected what he would find there, though:

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:10 Draft (to Stiles)

Hey Stiles. No and as many other things that are coming out of your mouth: I really didn’t need to know that. ~~Would hate the nickname if it came from anyone but you.~~

12:13 Draft (to Stiles)

I was actually sleeping. Didn’t feel like reading. Are you drunk? ~~You’re really smart too.~~

12:15 Draft (to Stiles)

Oh, I’m so going to hold all of this over your head for the rest of your life. I DO NOT HAVE BUNNY TEETH!! ~~I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you.~~

12:26 Draft (to Stiles)

No, people definitively don’t say that, Stiles, but I’ll never let you forget that you did. Did you just really say that you want to lick me?! ~~I would totally be on board with that.~~

12:31 Draft (to Stiles)

I’m not busy. It’s 12 o’clock at night, Stiles. I’m sleeping. Well I was. Thanks for that. I saw you like a week ago. ~~Miss you too. Always miss you when you’re not here.~~

1:10 Draft (to Stiles)

Go to sleep, Stiles. ~~I know you would. You already make me happier. I don’t know. Would want to hug you, though.~~

1:17 Draft (to Stiles)

We’ve seen each other literally like about a week ago! ~~‘s been far too long. Don’t think I could get sick of you.~~

1:26 Draft (to Stiles)

God, how drunk are you? ~~Scott doesn’t count, he loves everybody. It is a lot more than you think. I care about you too, probably more than you think as well.~~

1:27 Draft (to Stiles)

Go to sleep, Stiles! ~~Wondering what you’re dreaming about. No ditches or hot dates for me any time soon, promise.~~

1:35 Draft (to Stiles)

Night. ~~Sleep tight, Stiles.~~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek had answered them. ALL of them! He might have never sent them, but he had read them all and he had answered. Stiles didn’t know what to say. “Why didn’t you sent these?”, he asked when he found his voice again and looked up at Derek. Derek looked nervous and a little sheepish. “Didn’t know how you would react either. Thought that if I would sent you the cut versions and you were being sincere, I would look like a complete asshole, but if I would sent you the full versions and you were only joking, I would look really…” “Stupid?”, Stiles offered and Derek nodded.

“So… I’m assuming from these that you totally want to be my boyfriend and hold my hand and cuddle me and kiss me and write me love letters”, Stiles sing-songed teasingly but with a certain amount of hopefulness in his voice. “Shut up, asshole”, Derek answered without any heat behind it. “Hey, that’s not very nice. That’s no way to treat your future boyfr…”, Stiles started but got interrupted by Derek grabbing him, hauling him in again and pressing their lips together in another deep, toe-curling kiss. Having Derek Sourwolf Hale as a boyfriend was turning out to be even better than he had imagined and who knows, maybe… just maybe, he could turn the sourwolf a little sweeter. Kissing and cuddling him seemed to be as good a starting place as any.

 

_The End_


End file.
